The Padawan Chronicles: Sodim
by jacksaw10
Summary: Jedi padawan Sodim and his Master, Ch'uik are on a mission to Endor. But when they land on Naboo for parts they end up in a conflict that puts their mission on hold for a weeks on end. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for checking out my story!**

**This is the story of Jedi Padawan Sodim Geer (age: 15) and his Master, Ch'uik Balshk (age: early 30s).**

**This is set quite some time before Episode I**: **The Phantom Menace****, maybe circa 140 BBY.**

_** Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my characters, everything else belongs to **LucasFilm**_

**This story is dedicated to my father, for introducing me to the vast and ever expanding world of Star Wars**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Prologue: Nightmares<p>

I'm lost in a wooded blend. I look around and see nothing but shrubs and tree trunks. I'm guessing it's the forest moon of Endor. "Master," I call out, "Master?" I hear some rumbling in the bushes, "Master?" I approach it with caution, I see a Zabrack come out of the bushes he has a long blade in his hands. His face is shrouded by the hood on his cloak. I only see a devilish grin appear through the darkness. He runs at me with his blade above his head, ready to strike. I scream and take off running. Almost every stray branch strikes my face leaving scars as I run.

The blood drips onto the ground and suddenly a river of red takes the place of the Zabrack and chases twice as fast. It sweeps me up and engulfs me in a split second. I swim to what appears to be the surface but I can't break through it, it feels frozen and I see the Zabrack walk onto it and thrust his sword into the ice, breaking it.

I begin to fall into complete darkness and reappear in the forest. I'm at the top of a tree, look out over the forest and see an outpost close by. A branch breaks under me and I hit every branch on the way down. When I hit the ground I feel paralyzed, I try to reach my lightsaber but my arms won't budge. The Zabrack comes to me and repeals his hood. His face is still blacked out but I can see his horns clearly in the light. He raises his blade and strikes. I hear a blood curdling shriek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

My intercom rang out waking me from my dreams. I sit up in a cold sweat. The nightmares are coming back to me. My master, Ch'uik, is calling me for another of his late night "lessons". I respond back, "Alright master, I'll be down in minute." I never thought being a Jedi padawan would be this tough. I drag my body out of bed and get dressed in my usual garb. Light brown tunic and pants and black leather belt. It's warm out tonight so I don't think I'll need my cloak. I don my apprentice rat tail along with a short pony tail and head down the stairs.

I see my master waiting for me patiently. He looks me over as he does every night to make sure I'm ready for the lesson. He sighs heavily and looks at me with his signature stern look. "Padawan, where is your lightsaber?" I look at my belt and see it is missing, of the most essential tools of a Jedi, and I left it on my nightstand. He waves me away and I go back to my room to retrieve it. I find it and clip it to my belt. I sigh, I begin to think that Master Ch'uik is losing his patience with me, this is the third time I've forgotten something before a mission. I descend down the stairs and present my lightsaber to my master.

He nods and begins to walk toward the door, I closely follow behind him. "Master, may I ask you a question?" He looks back at me, "Of course my young padawan." I try and formulate the question clearly so there's no confusion, "Master, are you losing your patience with me?" He stops suddenly, as do I. He turns around to me and speaks, "My young apprentice. It is my duty to remain patient in the most hectic of situations. You have not broken my patience in the slightest, Sodim." He turns back around and continues to walk, I stay paused for a moment still mulling over the thought. "Coming Sodim?" he yells from a short distance. I snap out of my thoughts and catch up to him. Everything between us is silent for the remainder of our journey to the lower ring of Coruscant.

We reach the lower ring and Master Ch'uik begins to look around like he's searching for something he lost. He wanders around looking at every building he passes, about thirty minutes later he finally finds what he's looking for and goes inside the building that looks rotted and decrepit. "Stay here padawan, I'll be back soon." He says. He then goes into a dark room. I walk around the room for a few minutes and then sit on the floor to meditate. It's a long while before he comes back, I don't ask him where he's been. I only follow him back to the apartment in the upper ring where he woke me for this lesson.

When we reach the apartment I ask him, "Master, what was the purpose of waking me up for an adventure that you could've done on your own." He pulls back his shoulder length hair and sits in a chair in the lobby, I sit in the chair across from his and he says, "I took you along with me because I wanted you to learn to have patience in a situation that calls for you to wait and listen. I just went off into another room and observed you until I thought you were ready to go." I looked at the floor and let out a sigh and looked back at Master Ch'uik. He had a small smile on his face. He left for his room and left me in the lobby to think about what happened. I sat up and walked off to my room to lay down for a nice, undisturbed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I awake again, this time in the early morning. I look out the window of my room. I see the city of Coruscant bustling as it does every day. I rub the sand out of my eyes and look at my clock. I still have a half hour before my alarm goes off. I get out of bed and get dressed. I grab my lightsaber this time, and head down stairs for breakfast. I grab a pear and split it into six slices while I pour some blue milk into a cup. I sit down at the table and eat while reading my standard issue Jedi manual.

Once I finish my meal I put the dishes in the sink and wait for my master. It truly is a rare occasion for me to be up and ready before him. I continue reading my manual as I wait for him. After twenty minutes I hear him coming down the stairs. He sees me at the table and I can tell he is shocked. "Sodim, what are you doing up so early?" He asks me as he grabs an apple and orange. "Just woke up early I guess. So what's the agenda for today?" He sits down at the table with his fruit and blue milk thinking about the day ahead.

"Well, first we're going to the council for a meeting, and then we will go and prepare for a future assignment." My face lit up, it had been ages since we went on an assignment. I tried not to look too happy and asked Master Ch'uik, "So what's the assignment?" He looked at me while drinking his milk, he wiped his mouth and said, "We're going to Endor, padawan." My mood went from excited to worry. Master Ch'uick looked at me, "Has something troubled you, my young padawan?" I look at him thinking of an answer, "No master," I say, "nothing at all." He sees right through me but doesn't proceed with his questioning, "Alright Sodim, you tell me when you feel like it." My gaze goes back to my book as I continue reading.

We left the apartment and went on to the Jedi Temple. My master instructed me to wait for him outside of the council room. "But master," I protested, "Shouldn't I be at your side? It is a padawan's place." He looked it at me with a sly smile, "Not this time young one." He patted my head and went inside. I sat on the ground and meditated for a while and then I looked at my lightsaber. I observed the hilt, gratifying myself on the craftsmanship that went into it. I turn the switch and it emitted a gorgeous green blade, glowing and humming with delight. I turned it off and put it back on my belt. Master Ch'uik came out of the council room and looked at me. His face had a mixed look of worry and disbelief. He quickly put on a smile and told me to follow him. I did as he asked, and we went on with the next item on our agenda.

We went back to the apartment and he told me to pack only my essentials for this mission. I went to my room and grabbed my assignment pack. I filled it with rations, clothes, and my shoto, just in case. I wrapped up my bag and put it near my door. Master Ch'uik then called for to come down stairs for a surprise. Which within itself is a surprise because my master's not usually one for surprises. When I go down to the den I see him with a box that comes up to his waist. He asks me to help him open the box so I grabbed my shoto and cut open the box. We remove the front panel of the box and see a green and silver R6 unit. He came out whirling and turning as if he were a Nexu stretching its legs. "Its name is R6-D9. He's an astromech droid." Said Master Ch'uik, the astromech droid then came back to us and played the introductory message. It was a hologram of the head of Industrial Automation telling us about the unit. "Master," I said "Why did you buy an astromech droid? We've already got an R4." Master Ch'uik then explained that for the mission to Endor we'd be getting a Y-Wing starship and it required an R6 series droid. "So I traded in R4 for R6. The ship will be here tomorrow when we leave. Now my young apprentice go, sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." I took one last look at the R6 unit and went back up the stairs to my room for a good sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Master woke me up in the very early morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet. I was already in my Jedi apprentice attire so I just grabbed my bag and followed Master Ch'uik down the stairs. He called upon the R6 unit and it trailed behind us. We left the building and saw a silver/green Y-Wing ready for take-off. I put my gear in the cargo bay of the star fighter and got into the cockpit. Then it dawned on me. I made sure I had my lightsaber and my lucky Sabacc deck. I loved Sabacc, master said it wasn't the Jedi way, and that gambling is for smugglers and fools. I didn't care, I loved the game. I used to sneak out and go to the clubs where Sabacc was played and watch people bet everything from mass amounts of credits to ships, and rarely, their own lives. It was the rush of the game that I loved the most, when everything is on the line and you're counting on a set of cards to save your skin, literally!

The R6 unit docked itself in the ship as Master Ch'uik got in the cockpit. He was in the piloting position while I was in the gunning position. "Remember Sodim," my master said to me, "Whenever in a dogfight you need to be on your toes and have your focused honed to perfection. Got it?" I cockily grabbed the triggers with a sly grin on my face, "Got it, master!" He grabbed the controls and flew us out of the atmosphere of Coruscant and off we went to Endor.

We stopped at some planet in the Middle Rim, Naboo, I think it was. We stopped there to find some spare parts if there were ever a breakdown, on the ship or on R6. They greeted us as if they knew we were coming. When we landed we were greeted by a royal guard, Panaka was his name, Captain Panaka. He shook my master's hand and spoke, "Master Jedi, we've been expecting you. The Queen is anxious to meet your acquaintance." My master and I were then led to Theed Palace to meet Queen Jafan. While being taken there I spoke to Master Ch'uik in a hushed tone, "How did they know we were coming?"

"I don't know, padawan, maybe the council told them we'd be stopping by." I thought about this for a moment, "But Master, there are hundreds of planets in the galaxy, how did they know we'd come to this one?" My master didn't say anything after that, he just kept walking, eyes forward. I let out a sigh and followed suit.

We finally arrived in a room with few windows and no furniture. I looked at Master as he looked at me and Captain Panaka turned around and said, "We really do appreciate your being here but," he stopped short and revealed himself really be a leader of underground Theed rebels fed up with the Republic. His company shed their Palace guard garbs and revealed their shabby and filthy clothes. They held us hostage for reasons we hadn't yet known.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"You see," the leader, Krishk, spoke again, "my 'Freedom Fighters' and I have taken it upon ourselves to eliminate all Republic threat on Naboo. We favor the pleasures that the Separatists can offer. So when we saw your ship land we thought that we could convince you to help us and join our cause." His company drew their blasters and took aim as he continued his deranged monologue. "But when you revealed yourselves to be Jedi, we couldn't take any chances, so here we are. You two are now at the mercy of the 'Freedom Fighters'." Kirshk belched out an evil laugh as to frighten us.

I looked a look at my master and he began to speak. "I don't think so my ignorant Separatist." With that he force pushed the men as I drew my lightsaber and cut the blasters as they hung in the air. My master took his saber from his belt and powered it up, its long, intense, yellow blade humming with intimidation. As one of the aggressors flipped a switch on a com unit a squadron of battle droids busted through the doors and opened fire upon us. In a split second I threw down a smoke pellet from my pocket and Master Ch'uik and I jumped towards the ceiling. The droids didn't notice and kept shooting at the heap of empty smoke. "Shall we jump on three, Master?" I asked anxiously, Master Ch'uik nodded and counted out in a hushed tone, "One…two…three!" We hurled ourselves at the droids and slashed our way through them at ten at a time. They desperately begged for mercy or just uttered a meek, "Roger, roger!" We dispatched them all in about twenty minutes, not bad for a squadron a hundred battle droids.

My master and I repealed our lightsaber blades simultaneously and he spoke to Kirshk and his men, whom of which were all gathered into a corner, looking quite frightened. "Now," Master Ch'uik said, "where were we? Oh right, your surrender." My master and I marched the men outside where a small Republic carrier was ready to carry them away. As I watched the criminals get loaded into the carrier, my master was making a call to Masters Yoda and Windu. "There was small group, but there might be more," said my master.

Yoda and Windu looked at each other. Then Master Windu spoke up, "It would be best to stay on Naboo. There could be more of these terrorist groups about, not to mention the Separatists."Yoda made his usual grunt of wisdom, "The mission to Endor, wait it can. If a conflict on a fellow planet there is, stay and protect it you must. Good for your padawan, this experience could be."

"Alright," my master said, "I'll stay here and take care of any threat to the Republic and the Naboos, Ch'uik out." He the closed his com unit and walked over to me. "So," I began, "are we to continue our mission to Endor, master?" He shook his head as I looked down, "Afraid not, Sodim, we must purge the rebel and Separatist forces from Naboo. But don't fret, we'll be back on track in no time at all." I could hear the confidence in his voice, like he was looking forward to this mission. I could only feel a wave of calm over me. At least this assignment will give me time to tell my master of my dreams and my fears.


End file.
